


Party Quarter- Jeffmads

by MasterProcrastinator



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterProcrastinator/pseuds/MasterProcrastinator
Summary: Meh.Because I can





	Party Quarter- Jeffmads

**Author's Note:**

> Maria's parties always got out of hand. They just never thought they'd be part of the crazy.

Thomas glared at James through the hazy neon setting of the party lights, getting lost in the man's shy smile, a pair of warm melting eyes planted timidly on an untouched, red cup that you see in movies. He wanted those shy lips on him.  
He pulled his bearded face inwards until they met together for a tender, loving kiss.  
Their lips embraced each other, and everything else seemed to fade away into a sort of oblivion--- also like how you see in movies.  
Those dark, plush kind of lips that always promised passion, sank into Thomas, marking him with filtering adoration. That bashful, soft smirk that never failed to bleed into the kiss made it's appearance before being doused with a second gush of passion.

Then the lustful hunger began to build. 

The kiss grew rough; more greedy.  
James slipped his tongue in, exploring every inch of his boyfriend's mouth. Thomas let out a small whimper, enduring the force with pleasure. He ran his hands under that thick, storm colored sweater, brushing the warm curves of his boyfriend's body. It felt so nice against his pasty, cold fingers, stiffened from holding that cup of refrigerated booze so tight.

He allowed himself to moan deeply as James bit down on his lip--- hard. He was positive more than a few pairs of eyes were on them by that point, but he gave not a single damn. He needed James, and he needed him now. The only things between that desire were distance and an unoccupied bedroom somewhere in the Reynolds house. Madison seemed to share those needs.

" Come on, Baby," He said grabbing his hand. His voice was deep- cracked and lusty from the building desire; and man did it make Thomas all hot and bothered. He allowed himself to be dragged into a not-so-hard-to- find empty guess bedroom.

And the moment the hinges clicked, the two were on each other. Kissing and moaning hard. Somewhere in the devotion, Thomas found himself sinking into the pleasant padding of the guest mattress, the smaller man clutching his wrist and surprisingly pinning his lanky form to the bed.  
Thomas smirked.

" Bored with this party already?" He chirped, bucking forward at the hand of his bulging erection.  
" I'm not really into to those types of things," James panted, ripping away at the t-shirt that had began to cling to Thomas's sweating skin.

 

To be continued....

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> More coming soon!


End file.
